Alone Together
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: "You fell for a voice you had the unfortunate fate to mistaken for another. Should it honestly matter whether the ironic fact is that you fell for a girl you supposedly hate, or you're dating said girls friend you had the been foolish enough to pursue?" "Yes it matters, because she played me for a fucking fool. Both of them, and I still can't help but love the deceiving imbecile."
1. Set Fire

_**Uhh so...This is a pretty good story. It's only the intro... so it's gonna get muuuccchhh better! Oh before I forget I don't own Victorious...Or the songs. Strictly not mine. Well Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Set Fire**_

Ignoring the blaring music and hyper active teens the dark-haired Goth moved to the front of the stage. This was it. She marked this concert on her calendar months before this moment. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but this was a big deal for her. This was her favorite band. Not many knew about this band, but the few that do have the most absolute honor to be here. You'd have to have the utmost high quality connections to even know anything about this band.

The mysteriousness is what drew the Goth in. She heard about them from a few of her out of school 'friends'. They had heard that someone formed an insane new band, and were having a private concert the same night. The band had a guitarist, drummer, bass player, and singer. The group was entirely full of guys-except the singer. Hearing of the girl singer the Goth immediately dismissed the band as another wanna pop icons, but was slightly intrigued on the choice of weekday. More so, when she heard they did the entire concert with mask on. It just made no sense.

_'Who has the guts to pull a concert on a Tuesday?'_ With the thought glued to the back of her head she went to the concert none the less.

_Shock._

There were at least two hundred teens swarming the old run down warehouse fixed up for the occasion.

The astonishment only grew towards the starting of the concert. They weren't anything close to what she'd pictured. They had just a way of moving the crowd with their talent. What surprised her most was the power of the singer. It was true beauty. How smooth the words flowed out of the honey sweet voice; it just took the Hollywood Arts student by complete surprise. It was as though an angel had taken complete control over the concert. She had everyone in a trance, the way she moved. She had everyone hooked. She was just flawless you couldn't help but watch in amazement.

Checking her watch she grinned. 12:30am. _Five minutes._

The concert wouldn't end till just about 3:30am, but no one really cared. They only came to see their very own angel in disguise. Hearing the hard beating of drums, and the loud strumming of the base; the Goth's grin grew. If anyone seen they'd think she was a mad woman. The lights cut, darkening the warehouse. Instantly the previous chatter of the teens was cut short. Concert lights flared to life, as the voice the Goth yearned to hear came through the huge speakers. Her breath hitched.

* * *

**I wanna see your animal side**  
**Let it all out**

The group was namless, but no one cared.

**But we are alive**  
**Here in death valley**  
This is what she needed. Her body felt completely relaxed. She sighed in content as the voice of the drummer took over. This group had so much talent.

**We're gonna die**  
**It's just a matter of time**

The voice once again filled her ears making her gasp.

**It's just fire alarms and losing you**

The song came to an end, but a new one took over almost instantly. They wasted no time getting into the swing of thing, and the crowd only loved them more for it. The crowd roared in approval at the choice of the next song.

She checked her phone for the time. She gave a low chuckle._ It's only just begun._

* * *

Jade West waltzed into Hollywood Arts with a unusal smirk. It wasn't her normal I'm going to ruin someone's day today. No it was one of pure bliss. Her eyes read bliss, but her lips read_ ' I went somewhere last night none of you losers will ever dream of going.'_ But of course she only knew the hidden meaning.

It wasn't a shock that most of the students chose to stay a safe distance away. It was an unusual sight. So you can't really blame them. Having just arrived mere moments after the Smirking girl, Hollywood Arts very own princess followed the girl in pursuit.

" Hey Jade!" The perky brunette beamed. She only received a grunt in reply.

_' You had a great night. It was perfect. You had great rest. Don't let this twit ruin your morning.'_ Frowning at the seemingly deep in thought girl, Tori slowly let her eyes briefly scan over said girl.

" I had an awesome night Vega, and I don't need you trying to ruin my morning. Understand?" Jade shut her locker with the least amount of force she could keep at bay. There eyes locked for a second, and jade took the chance to send a warning glare towards her morning irritation.

Nodding Tori blinked rapidly. Watching the dark-haired beauty with interest, Tori couldn't help but wonder what's got the Goth in a rather happy mood. Shrugging off the encounter Tori continued towards her locker grinning.

_"_Well I had a great night too Jade." Tori muttered opening her locker.

* * *

_**Yeah Was it good? I mean this is going to be like a five to eight chapter story, but it can be longer if you guys want. Any one know who really sings those songs? Well any who have a great Spring Break. That is if you guys are in Texas ;) Oh and I didn't re-Read this so can you guys tell me if I made any mistakes? cut some of the lyrics out sorry.**_


	2. Control

_**It's been waaaay too long, and I'm sorry. I honestly don't have any excuses for the lack of updates. I'm really sorry though. I didn't think it'd get this many likes/favorites and stuff like that. These first two chapters are going to be rough. I mean I'd like to think you'd like it, but Eh…can't be too sure. Errr…thanks for liking and reviewing. Uhhh…I'm sorry it's kinda awkward when I don't know for sure you guys like this story. I apologize in advance if this chapter is boring. Uhhh…Whelp I don't own victorious and stuff like that. Soooo…Here ya go.**_

* * *

If anything she hadn't been this bored in her life. It didn't help that Sikowits pranced around the stage like a lunatic. He hadn't said anything remotely related to theatre- if anything related to school. Her irritation only grew once he called Tori Vega to stage.

Everything about the girl irritated her. Her hair, eyes, smile, cheek-bones, actually anything associated with the brunette could possible work her nerves to the core. No matter the situation. Tori always seemed to do something that ended up with the girl seething in her presence. Whether it was how clumsily she was, or the way she seemed to grin at anything and everything. Jade couldn't exactly pin point why the girl bothered her so much. Even with that in mind she couldn't help her distaste for the girl grow once she realized how much she lacked control over her anger when it came to the brunette. It was one thing for someone to tick her off, but no one.

No one made Jade West lose control. It was just something she wouldn't allow.

"If a man… let's say a judge were to show up and put a time limit on your life. You would without a doubt believe him. If not because his authority but because his place in the world. But it you were to notice that we are all put inside a world with a hidden meaning. You are taught to go through years of school, graduate college, get a job, have children, raise them, then die. Your put inside an endless loop. Who was the man that told us slavery was over? How can we believe him realizing that they put us through a stimulation that we must follow? How are we to believe that there isn't something hidden under that same way we are told to think. Who's to say they put up an entire barrier from the true reality."

He let his words hang in the air. Whether they understood or not he would continue.

'_He's crazy if he thinks anyone will ever believe him_.'

Taking note of everyone staring intently at the man on stage with their rapt attention-she couldn't help but let his words sink in. In a weirdly odd matter she could say he made sense. He spoke with so much uncharacteristic conviction she couldn't help anything but believe him. She trailed her attention to seemingly frazzled brunette who now occupied the stage.

"Tori!" The room flinched at his outburst; Even startling the rather usual calm-cool headed Canadian. Jade internally scoffed watching his slight flinch. _'Pussy.'_ Choosing to ignore the itching feeling to call him out on his reaction, she returned her eyes to the stage.

Jade frowned instantly ridding her earlier thoughts. How could she believe the man now? He was acting like an entirely different mad-man from his usual lunatic mannerisms. He was completely circling the brunette with a face splitting grin. Though usually enjoying others misery Jade cringed at the sight. She hadn't thought it was possible for someone to grin so hard.

Jade snorted watching Tori closed her eyes trying to regain an even breathing pattern.

"You say that you want to be a Pop-Star Mmm….?" Tori nodded slowly processing his question.

"Yeah, but how does that have anyth-"Jade smirked at the mild irritation that passed through the Latinas expression.

"How much time do you think it will take to achieve your goal? More importantly do you believe you can reach your goal?"

Eyebrows creased Tori glanced towards the student's; Eyes meeting with a certain pair of Azure orbs. With the hard glare sent her way Tori couldn't help correcting her posture, as she cleared her throat flipping her gaze to the nearly bald man. Jade smirked in satisfaction.

"Well I believe that I can become one…" She blushed lightly trying to form the answer. "It's just I don't know if I can really put a time limit one these sorts of things. I mean who knows exca-"

"Yes!" Sikowits beamed. Sharing equally quizzical looks of confusion everyone frowned. Though the brunette frowned slowly growing impatient; It didn't take an idiot to see she hadn't appreciated being interrupted.

"Uhhh…Sikowits? Not that we don't all love your crazy off topi-Errr…Lectures. But what does any of this have to do with this mystery proj….never mind." Robbie shrunk in fear noticing the glares that seemed present on everyone's face directed towards him.

"What the girl means-"Rex paused at Robbie's quipped protest. The conversation quickly evolving into a disagreement between the boy and puppet.

"Will you hurry up and get to the point!" Jade glared down the boy and puppet. Robbie squeaked deciding to duck inside his t-shirt. Her irritation only grew hearing the laughter from the rest of the student's/shruggers.

"Ahhh….yes. If man made time, how can we be sure it isn't just one _allusion_? Like all the things surrounding us now is nothing but mere energy compacted together. If you were to look deeper into the mind you can realize-"He jumped crouching looking around frantically around for the object of interruption.

"Leaping lizards what was that!"

Jade rolled her eyes slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"That was the bell Sikowits. You know the sound that signals this class is over." Andre stated in a weary tone. Sikowits grinned nodding sipping from a coconut. The students frowned as he seemingly produced the object from thin air.

"Ahhhh…. yes Spectacular! Wednesday you will be assigned partners for the project." He nodded before tossing himself out the window.

"You mean the project you never explained!" Beck yelled after him running a hand through his hair.

* * *

"Mmm…what do you want?" Tori grinned at his heavy accent. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she found it to be cute in a way.

"Well what do you have?" She knew from experience to ask the man first. Seeing as he usually didn't give anyone what they asked for. She watched him with a puzzled look as he went towards the back, and started to whisper to himself. At least she was sure there was no one back there…

"Mmm…Burrito's and water." He stated with a bored look.

"Well can I have a burrito and water?" She asked fishing a five dollar bill out her pocket.

"I give you Burrito no water."

"Well what do you mean no wa-why would you tell me you had water?" Her eyebrows creased in frustration. He shrugged handing her a container and water. Confusion settling over her features she eyed the water. Sighing she handed him the bill mumbling a small thanks.

Sometimes she wonders how he even got hired.

"So do you guys think Sikowits was actually trying to teach something? I mean some of the stuff he said actually in away sort of made sense." Jade narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Glancing at the Goth Tori shifted uncomfortably sitting directly in her line of vision.

"The man's losing his mind." Rex piped up.

"Oh! One time this guy told my brother the same thing…" Eyes furrowed everyone frowned at the giggling red head. Waiting for her to elaborate on her vague statement- Andre sighed in frustration.

"Well! Are you going to tell us what happened?" Cat frowned.

Tori shook her head slowly smiling at the girls antics. Taking the other's distraction as an advantage she chanced a glance at the raven haired beauty in front of her. Remembering there earlier encounter, an instant frown appeared. Something that happened the previous night obviously set the girl in a rather _'Pleasant'_ mood. Well as pleasant as the Goth could get. She hadn't made her usual snide remarks to her the entire day. Though the glares didn't have their usual bite they still held their purpose.

She knew it's never wise to provoke the Goth. But her curiosity got the better of her.

"So did you guys do anything last night? Like anything out of the ordinary? Anything uhhh… exciting?" She knew the question reached all the occupants of the table, but she had her eyes set on the girl in front of her.

"Sat home." Beck shrugged.

"Tried to give gran her meds…didn't go so well." Andre visibly grimaced.

"Had to sit in this fools room and listen to him go on and on about fruit scented shampoo." Rex grumbled, "And he wonders why he can't get laid."

Robbie quickly protest heavy blush staining his cheeks, causing Andre and Beck to pat him on his back sympathetically all while trying to hold their own laughter.

"Oh! Sam tried and I went to this chicken place, you know 'Quick Chick' and some guy tried to cut in front of Sam. She took this guys soup and poured it down his pants, and we had to go home. We didn't get any chicken though." She huffed, but quickly started a fit of giggles.

Tori flicked her eyes towards the girl staring daggers her way. She met her glare with a look of expectancy. Jade scoffed.

"None of your dame business." She spoke taking a few seconds to glare at the entire table. They knew it was entirely meant for the girl that asked the question. Tori huffed going back to moving the food around on her plate.

* * *

_**Err….Could you guys tell me if I got just a little bit of their personalities right? I mean I'm trying. Any who…what do ya think? Eh? You know ya wanna tell me. Kidding. You guys can point out my mistakes, and if you have problems with it in the review. Or PM me. Oh and Sikowits won't be that serious in all of the chapters, that side of him just sorta popped up ya know? Anyway I hope you liked it. Remember Reviews and PM's are always welcomed. **_

_**Write Ya Later! ;)**_


	3. Conspiracy

_**I Looooove you guys! All the love this story is getting is just unbelievable. I'm going to try my hardest on not letting you guys down. It's only been a couple of days, but with the holiday next weekend things are getting a little crazy here at home. I'm going to be basing the titles off of songs, and or lyrics I really love. (Really recommend on listening to them) Any way hope you enjoy the little chapter I whipped up for ya. Hahahaha-Oh I'm the only one laughing? Sorry got carried away, but go ahead and read it though. **_

_**Song/Title: Conspiracy**_

_**Band: Paramore (God the bands just amazing)**_

* * *

**Conspiracy**

Tori didn't know if it was the loud screeching of Trina singing in the shower this morning, or the lack of breakfast her mother decided not to make. Either way she was in a foul mood and it didn't help when she arrived from her exhausting ride with her elder sister, when the beaming red-head decided to ramble on about her night. With a splitting headache she nodded and pretended as if she were actually listening.

She did feel the guilt for ignoring the girl but she everything the girl was saying wouldn't have any value to either of them; so no reason to pay any mind. When the rest of her friends showed up beside her locker she couldn't help the relief that washed over her. The feeling quickly vanished when the dark skinned teen decided to make a comment on her appearance.

"You look a mess Tor."

She didn't know who decided to make the nickname, but as of right now she really despised whoever had. It didn't make sense anyway. Irritated with the boy she flashed him a half hearted smile. Even though he managed to annoy her, there was no reason to snap at him for brut honesty. She hadn't really bothered with her outfit today, and neither with her hair. She opted for a loose band T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and her white and black chucks. She had only run through her hair with a brush a few times, so she knew it didn't look any better.

"Looks like someone hit you with a bus." Jade muttered behind her Coffee cup. Deciding to ignore the girl and the burning in the back of her throat she sighed.

"Yeah well too bad it didn't hit me hard enough to leave me unconscious." She grumbled. Hearing the slight hum of agreement from the Goth; Tori shut her locker releasing all the anger building inside her. Stalking away from the group she ignored the concerned filled murmurs.

* * *

Collapsing into her usual chair in the front row Tori let out a low sigh. She'd been doing the gesture the entire day, and if anything she was getting weary of doing it. Her mind seemed a jumble mess today. She could hardly focus in any of her previous classes, and she had no doubt that it'd come back to stress her further. As of now she couldn't bring herself to care. She was focused on one thing and one thing only. Sleep. She needed it terribly, and she couldn't wait until she could plop onto her plush pillows inside the comfort of her own room.

"You seem out of it today. You okay?" She turned meeting what was meant to be a comforting smile, but in the moment only irritated her further.

"Yeah just a little tired." She tried to hold in the irritation from her voice, but seeing Beck's small frown she knew she failed. She once again sighed.

"Sorry…I know you're only trying to help. It's just I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm a bit of a mess today." That seemed to do it. Tori smiled victoriously when an easy smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He nodded moving back to his regular seat in the back. She couldn't fathom the action, but she let her eyes follow his every movement.

When he reached his destination only then did Tori let her eyes wonder to the girl sitting two chairs left of him. She let her eyes scan over the girl head to toe, combat boots, black skin tight skinny jeans, red-black flannel, and blue-green ey-

Her body stiffened. She tried to mirror the fierce glare that was sent her way she didn't know why, but it angered her that she had been caught. She didn't even address the reason why she had been staring in the first place. Not that she knew the reason anyway, but that didn't matter now. Right now she was trying to match the harsh glare. She didn't know how long they had been having this staring contest, or match whatever it was they were engaged in.

"Tori!" The voice sounded awfully close, so she flinched eyes never leaving their glaring match.

Jade smirked-not just smirked-no, as if she had made a huge discovery. With that Tori shook her head turning around to a grinning Sikowits, she flinched once more. She hadn't realized how close in proximity he really was. Shifting her feet uncomfortably she tilted her head in a confused fashion.

"Now that I've gained everyone's attention. Tell me have you made any progress on your assignment?" Andre shook his head disapprovingly.

"Man you never told us about the project!" Sikowits flicked his eyes towards said boy, sipping a coconut expression scrunched in wonder.

"Well what are you waiting for come pick out of the hat of wonder."Andre frowned then shrugged hopping out of his seat.

"Awww-man Robbie!" He groaned, causing various snickers, and chuckles.

"Yeah knew it was going to be a sucker who got stuck with this loser." Robbie frowned yelling to protest.

"Beck!" He nodded trekking his way up stage.

Tori watched him frown, then sigh. She knew who he'd drawn, and she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved and… disappointed? She shook her head. No, no, no…that wasn't it. She watched him quietly whisper with Sikowits. She watched as Sikowits caved in to the small argument all too quickly, she had seen him discretely place the folded paper back inside the ragged and out worn hat. She watched as a smile slowly crept to Beck's face. She watched and felt a sort of anger towards the two who occupied the stage.

This would only give her a slight chance of having to deal with the girl. She dazed out half aware of the small groan that came escaped Robbie's lips. Having wiped her sweaty hands for the fifth time Tori tried to retain some type moisture that had previously left her mouth.

There were only four left, and if she was correct fate would once again screw her over in just the same day. Of course there was still a seventy-five percent chance she'd be partnered up with someone who would take well to compromise; but that wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough to shake her of her worry, by this point she didn't know if anything could ease the feeling.

"Toro!" She didn't like grin he was sending her way, or the small twinkle in his right eye.

'_Toro'_ There it was; the piece that would give away his intentions in a heartbeat. He had something planned that was bound to bring nothing but stress on top of disaster. If he had any common sense he would just give up the details now- even with his mind boggling assignments that no one but himself could think of- everyone knew his conscious held no such thing.

With all the movements it had taken the half-Latina to reach the stage she managed to think of every possibility that could come out of this. She could get paired with Mikey-the sweet, understanding cutie in the back- or Wendy-the funny, intelligent, pleasant blonde in the front. Or fate in this case 'Sikowits' could set her up once again with the, sarcastic, uncaring, troubled, fierce dark haired girl that'd surly object to the entire thing. This was all going too quickly.

Shaking her head she mentally slapped herself when her shaky hand dug into the hat. Pulling out a sheet she frowned. What if it was Jade? She knew for some odd reason Sikowits would deny any attempt for a partner switch. Panicking she dropped the slip back into the hat, opting to pick up the next paper. She sent an apologetic smile towards the man in front of her. She was very aware of the fact that her movements were incredibly slow. She knew, but she couldn't risk the chance that her first pick had been the girl. Examining the small slip her brows dipped in frustration. Picking up her first choice she frowned shaking her head. She had one shot and she'd use it with precision.

"Pick a name and get off the stage!" Ignoring the demand that came from the girl that played a factor in her anxiety; she frowned at the paper once more.

Eyes shut tight in hope her hands fumbled trying to open the folded sheet. Peaking with her right eye she blinked. She bit her lip biting back the familiar burning sensation in the back of her throat. Knowing everyone would mistake the action with relief-she sighed closing off the tears threatening to spill. In her mind she didn't care if she was overreacting or not, she only cared for the reason why fate had indeed screwed her over in the same day.

"Jade you have to upmost pleasure to have a partnership with Toro." Sikowits beamed.

Her eyes shot to the girl in disbelief. If she had heard his announcement then she hides her response like a pro. To everyone else it looked like she had taken the news all too well; Only Tori managed to look deeper, she could see the heavy breathing, the extra pressure on the steaming coffee cup, and the slight tensing in her posture. In other words she sat with her mouth shut. With that the attention shifted back to the stage.

Trying to figure out why the girl chose to conceal her anger Tori huffed shuffling into her seat_. 'The one time she has a reason to release her anger, and she doesn't. Un-freaking-believable' _

Sikowits hummed shifting his feet in a somewhat attempt to dance in place, coconut still in had arms flailing around joyously. Tori narrowed her eyes at the man. He seemed a bit too overexcited in the small arrangement.

"Now will you tell us about the dang project?" Andre huffed at the puppets outburst.

"You're not even in it!" Robbie turned the puppet towards the dark skinned boy in what was a lame attempt at starting an argument.

"Please let the man explain!" Despite her current situation a small chuckle escaped Tori's lips at the irritation leaking through his voice.

"In the box I am holding is twelve video cameras. If you picked out of the hat then you will take one and then film a documentary of your other half." He shrugged. Cat's hand instantly shot up.

"I thought this was an acting class." She frowned in a rather adorable way. Sikowits nodded.

"Thank you Cat for pointing out the obvious. This project will help with your directing skills, management to work with others, and help with being open with some of your darkest secrets as you will have to do if you plan in working with Show-Biz. I don't care how much effort you put into this just give me the juicy stuff." He practically bounced at the end of his rant.

The project did make sense but yet it didn't. It would help some of the directors in the class, but he failed to notice there weren't many and the ones that were chosen to direct had no or lack of interest in the field. Tori didn't know if she should be suspicious with the man or blow this entire thing off with him just being the crazed man that he is.

"You have the rest of the period to do whatever." He set the box down backing towards the window slowly.

"Go!" He demanded before diving out head first.

Tori merely sat staring blankly ahead of her. She was half aware of everyone shifting into place. She was aware of the paranoid feeling she was being watched intently, and of course she was aware of who was watching hers such way. She knew but didn't know what exactly she was to do. It still didn't make any sense to her, the previous events playing out perfectly over and over in her mind. No it made sense but she just couldn't comprehend if this was a dream or not.

She didn't want to work with the Goth any more than said girl wanted to. Nothing good was going to come out of this project. They'd have to spend time outside of school and that bothered her. She'd never been to Jade's house before, and if the documentary was going to be any good she'd have to pay a few visits to the house. This project meant a lot of work. The physical work she didn't mind very much but the mental work would be exhausting. She would have to break down a few of the girls walls to get her to open up. Not only was the task almost impossible in person, but in front of a video camera that'd just be reaching far out; way past impossible.

Nodding Tori stood tugging her hair into a tight high ponytail. She'd do this it may end up in a total disaster, but nothing could ever be dismissed without even the thought of it happening. Strapping the camera to her right hand she headed to the back of the room. Other than the determined look she was supporting there was nothing eye catching about the scene. It was only when she stopped in front of the girl with a lopsided grin did it turn heads. She flicked the camera on turning it to herself in the process.

"Tori Vega here and this…" She bit her bottom lip before facing the camera towards the shocked Goth. "Is Jade West your lovely documentary-gal. She's a bit of a sour puss sometimes but don't let that deter you away it's just her natural foul mood."

She watched through the camera as Jade's shocked expression quickly turned into a meaningful glare.

"Shut it off Vega." She grinned filming the little scene.

"It's a part of the assignment Jade you wouldn't want this to be the first assignment you fail because your inability to let someone in would you?" She asked with a look that would put Cat's innocence to shame. She watched as Jade tried to form a correct come back.

She watched with a grin. This wasn't exactly how she thought her day would end up. Even with all the stressful events that occurred to her in the last few hours she couldn't help the grin. Whoever formed the conspiracy to make this by far her worst day ever had failed. She had made an accomplishment that should be celebrated around the world. She had caught _'the'_ Jade West off guard.

And her grin even grew when she realized how adorable the girl looked.

* * *

_**Yep that's about it. I know, I know this wasn't really what you guys were probably hoping for. Just let me know if I let you guys down in any way. Though it seems that you guys already know what direction this story is going…..…**_

_**Let's just see if you're right. Muhahahaha! (Oh and on an entirely not evil note let me know if you think I should start doing this in first person)**_

_**Write Ya Later! ;) **_


	4. Courtesy Call

_**Here's another one. Boom! Yep chapter four, well aren't we making progress.**_ _**Dang this is getting really interesting…I mean wow. I don't even know what's going to happen next. Does the title have anything to do with the chapter? Do the lyrics of the song mix with the chapter? Probably not…but who knows Eh? Nah Kidding…but here's the chapter. Enjoy.**_

_**Song/Title: Courtesy Call**_

_**Band: Thousand Foot Krutch**_

* * *

**_Courtesy Call_**

She denied him. She had denied her father control over her.

He had never shown any interest in her; or her childhood. He had always ignored her. She could remember countless times when she had tried to get his approval on the things she had brought home from school. She had tried to make him proud by getting straight A's, staying out of trouble; even on occasion attempting to make him the coffee he couldn't live without. He had always dismissed her in such a manner, that would make anyone who observed would think that she was just some bratty little demon. She had tried to gain his attention with all the sweet little things, which would make any 'normal' father proud to call his little girl his own.

She once thought he didn't even mean to bring her into this world; that she was a mistake, but then she turned ten. It was then she realized that it wasn't anything she had done wrong. No she wasn't even in the equation she managed to figure out. She had always seen the way her father treated her older brother Michael. He treated him like he was the perfect little saint, who could do no wrong. He had invested every little bit of free time he had from his long work days. She had noticed that he would congratulate the boy on every little thing he had done; even the things she managed to do herself.

She had thought it was only because he loved his first child more, but then she started to notice the way he talked to Michael. He had always spoken to him in that 'proud' father voice, but she noticed the cryptic meaning he had always had, when Michael had done something her father approved of. He wanted to control his future. He wanted to morph Michael into the cold, distant, heartless, stoic, and serious man he was. He wanted to show Michael that there was nothing else to be devoted in besides business; sometimes she even wondered whether he truly loved her mother like he loved his work.

She knew he had almost succeeded in turning Michael into a workaholic like he was.

Then she started to notice the drastic changes in her older brother. It was a slow burning process, but she had seen when he started to pull away from her father. It started almost as soon as the boy hit middle school. He started to distance himself from his own father; he had stopped seeking the approval his father had trained him to respect. He didn't want any of the attention their father was giving him; he had told her himself. He didn't want to become the man his father was; no he wanted something entirely different. He wanted to be his own person. He didn't want his father controlling everything from the sidelines. With that he had done everything opposite of what his father approved of.

He started getting with changing his entire wardrobe. He knew his father hated the bright colors, so he begged his mother to start getting him lighter cloths. He started hanging-out with those kind of kids that always got into trouble. They both knew his father had always hated anything other than business, so he started to play in sports. It was then he realized he loved sports. He started hanging out with some of the 'Jocks' She didn't know if that was when he father had started to realize he had lose control over him; or it was when her brother had disregarded their father's opinion on his first girlfriend Jessica.

If that was the reason her father had started to pay just a little more attention to his youngest; she didn't know, but she still had the suspicion. It didn't matter, by then she had started to accept that her father didn't care what she did. It was only a bonus that what she started to get into annoyed the hell out of her father.

She knew he had wanted nothing more than his decedents to become a figure like him, only it was the first time in his life he had ever been denied anything. The second was when she had told him personally she wouldn't let him control her like he did with Michael. She had already managed to disappoint him when she started to come home with papers he had to sign for detention, and suspension; but she wanted to further make a point, so she had asked her mother to start the piano, guitar, drums, anything that had something to do with the 'Arts' her father always claimed to hate. It was only a bonus she had enjoyed every last one of them, and actually had talent no other kid in her grade had.

At the age twelve she had turned herself into everything her father had loathed. She turned herself into the kid that he never wanted. A rebellious, distant, cold, snarky, Goth that went to a performing arts middle school. She had done something her brother never really had the chance to do while in his very young teenage years; she had disobeyed her father, and in every way.

It was then that he started to get very distant and cold with his children. He had secretly decided that he wouldn't be an important factor in their lives. He barley acknowledged them even though they lived in the same house; he would only utter something to them when he was in need. He only ever did anything that reminded them that he was still their father; setting rules – That were hardly ever followed – giving them the necessities they needed, the only time they had to have any real conversation was when their mother pushed them to him.

Jade knew her mother was very aware of the lack of relationship they had with their father. She knew the only reason her mother pushed them to him, was because she wanted nothing more than to have a normal family. Her mother would constantly tell them to ask their father for anything that didn't need approval. Jade knew she only wanted a normal family, but that would never have happened since she had fallen in love with a workaholic, who wanted nothing more than to have his children follow in his footsteps; sometimes Jade wondered how anyone could fall in love with someone like him.

Her mother wanted everyone in the house hold to get along with each other. So she started getting into that whole 'were a family, so we're going to have dinner together like any other family' phase. Jade hated those family dinners; it was the time when her mother pushed everyone to share the events of their day. She didn't know why her mother bothered, but she was slightly grateful. It was those times where she could actually feel like they had a somewhat functional family.

Even though it was very clear that they didn't.

* * *

Jade tried her hardest to focus on what her mother was ranting on about, but she just thought he mothers voice was so dame annoying. It was hard for her, not to focus on that irritating voice rather than what she was actually saying. She had been only getting little pieces on what her mother was saying. Something about a business trip? Or was it she was going to visit some relatives for a few days? She couldn't really bother to care anyway. Her mother always seemed to try her hardest on getting out of the tense atmosphere of the house. Jade couldn't really blame her though; she too tried to get out of the house as much as possible. The tension was always so suffocating; especially when anyone of them interacted with each other.

She hated the conversations they had. Her mother always spoke about how they all should get out of the house together; do something 'family' like. Jade would merely nod, and ignore the women. Her father voice always held the same bored, serious tone every time; so their conversations would be nothing but straight to the point talk with neutral expressions sent towards the other. The one person she could even bare to have conversations with was her older brother, but even he still seemed to have that tense awkward atmosphere around him. So she tried her hardest to keep the interactions with her family to a minimal.

"If your father decides to punish you for the 'Tuesday' outings you've been having during the night for the past three months, then you don't argue with him. Understand." Straitening her posture against her mother's doorframe, Jade sent her mother a small frown.

She didn't know her father had even noticed. Her mother always seemed to be very aware of everything that went on in the house hold. Her father on the other hand always seemed to find out everything that happened at least three days after everyone. She knew her mother must have had some type of conversation with him; probably trying to get him to confront his daughter for the first time in weeks.

"But mom, you can't be serious. You know he's just going to ground me just because he's trying to get back at me for not following in his precious footsteps." Her mother didn't even pause; instead she continued to place her clothing neatly into her suitcase.

Jade scowled at her mother. She hated being ignored, and her mother knew that. Two minutes, and twenty-one seconds had passed of mere silence; Jade had always seemed to know how much time had passed to the exact second. She liked to call it one of her many gifts.

"Your fathers a very busy man Jade. He works nine hours, then he goes right back at it in his office. He's stressed enough, just please don't add to any of that by being difficult."

Jade knew her mother wished she could use a much stronger word than 'difficult' but being the perfect respectful, well-mannered girl she was she chose not to. That was the one thing Jade hated about her mother's personality. She never spoke her mind, she didn't ever swear, she just simply chose to keep every thought to herself. Jade hated that. It may be a great trait to others, but Jade only thought that it showed that her mother had no backbone; she cared too much on everyone's opinion of her.

"More like a workaholic bastard." Jade mumbled under her breath.

Her mother's head spun so fast Jade could have sworn she heard the bones groan in response. She should have known her mother would hear. She heard everything.

"Watch your language. And do you really think it's wise to speak so poorly of your father in your mother's presence." She scoffed.

It's not like her mother would do anything about it. Comments like those weren't so rare coming from her or Michael, and her mother only ever scolded them; never considering taking any real action.

"Just please don't make things harder for him, and I would like for you not to bother him while in his studies," Her mother narrowed her eyes. "I know how you like to get under his skin with that. Just don't do anything too rebellious while I'm gone." The corners of her lips twitched with amusement.

Her mother knew her very well. Despite the lack of conversation, she always managed to have a far different relationship with her children than her husband. Jade had tried her hardest at keeping her mother from getting too much into her life, yet the women seemed to always worm her way in. She tried to resent the women, but she could never really bring herself to it.

"Yeah, yeah…I won't promise you anything, but I'll keep Michael from bugging our dearest father." She nodded her head, about to pull herself away from the conversation.

"Where are you going? You think I'd let you walk away without a hug?" Rolling her eyes she turned to face her beaming mother.

Some would assume she hated hugs; the assumption would be half the truth. She didn't hate her mother's hugs. In fact she enjoyed them very much. It was the one thing that assured her, that her mother didn't think she was the monster everyone thought she was. It gave her a weird sense of security; she knew it was totally cliché but she felt loved and safe; enveloped in her mother's arms. She only hated the hugs from others. It only reminded her of the onetime her father ever attempted to give her one; it was awkward, rough, stiff and foreign, she had felt some sort of love emitting from him, but it still felt as though he was uncomfortable hugging his own daughter. And that's what it felt like when anyone else hugged her besides her mother, besides a certain brunette; but she would never admit that.

"You should be off to school, love you." She nuzzled her head into her mother's shoulder in agreement, issuing a low laughter from the women.

Jade frowned realizing she had to the very least twenty minutes to get to school, and before she could even blink the familiar scowl set onto her face as she pulled away.

"Love you too." She mumbled flipping her head to the right, as she did so.

She didn't want her own mother to think she was growing soft.

* * *

She was in a foul mood. Yes it was a foul mood indeed. Arriving at school she had already managed to strike fear into the two juniors, four freshmen, and the one senior she had passed. She took note that after her small blow-ups many of the students chose to stay a safe distance away.

They were the smart ones.

She wouldn't have been in the mood if her mother hadn't decided that she should help her finish packing, rather than letting her get to school with a freshly brewed coffee in hand. She would have just taken a cup from home, but her father had decided on being a selfish jerk and drink the entire pot. She really hated that she had gotten her love and need for coffee from him.

"Hey Jade." She clenched the metal of her locker. She didn't have her coffee. How could she even attempt a conversation with the girl; when she annoyed her when she had the drink in hand?

"Vega, I'd advise you to retrace your steps, and go back to that stupid lit up locker of yours."

She didn't have to turn around to see the hurt look on the girls face, or the pout that was surly spread across the girl's lips. She had seen the look so many times she could predict when the girl had the look on her face. That and everyone knew Tori Vega was just so dame predictable.

"Geez… Andre told me you were biting everyone's head off, and he mentioned you didn't have a cup of coffee in your hand. I had to beg Trina to stop and get you a coffee-"

Jade whipped around snatching the cup from the girl's hands. Tori didn't even flinch during the Goths abrupt motions; she had long since predicated what Jade would do. Jade sighed once the scorching liquid burned down her throat. She didn't even question how the Tori had gotten her order perfect. She didn't want to either, because then she would have to see that smug grin the girl always sent her when she figured something out about the Goth no one else had.

"Why are you still here?" Jade smirked as Tori narrowed her eyes.

"You know we have to work on the documentary. Even though you're really scary and demented in the mornings, I still have to get some shots of you. Before you say something really mean and snarky, will you just give me something? You haven't given me anything other than that always present scowl."

Jade knew she should have given the brunette something; this project was a part of her grade as well, but she didn't want to give the girl anything. If she gave the camera something new about her, then that meant Tori Vega, and whoever watched the video knew something more about her. She didn't want that. She didn't want to give the girl the satisfaction of getting to know her better. She didn't even like the idea of the girl being around her. But she didn't want to get her first 'F' because of her hate for the other girl. If they did receive a terrible grade – She'd hate to admit it – It would be because of her, not the younger Vega. So she decided to give the girl on snippets of her life. She would hold the girl an arm's length away.

"Whatever Just get the dame video camera out of that monster bag of yours." She smirked in satisfaction as the girl paused; hurt forming onto her features.

Her eyes flicked to the incoming figure behind the half-Latina. She didn't feel like dealing with the both of them, so she tried her best to send a warning glare his way. Of course the gesture didn't deter the boy away; she turned her head away to avoid any confrontation with her ex.

"Tori Vega. Just the girl I was looking for," He sent a small glance in her direction. "Hey Jade."

She grunted taking a sip of coffee.

"What can I do for you Beck?"

Jade smirked. She had heard the bit of annoyance hidden in the brunette's voice. She didn't blame her either. Beck had long since stopped beating around the bush; he had made it painfully obvious to everyone that he wanted to ask the younger Vega to a date. It had been four months since the two split, she did have a few lingering feelings for the boy; but not enough to send her into a jealous rage when he flirted with the brunette.

They had split, so she could care less who the boy dated. It only pleased her when the other Tori had declined the boy every time. She had thought that with the free opportunity the girl would jump at the idea of having a date with Beck. When she figured out that Tori didn't recuperate Becks feelings, she managed to tolerate the senseless flirting he attempted to do. Now it only amused her when the girl shifted uncomfortably under his adoring gaze.

She tried her best to ignore the pleading glances the half-Latina sent her. Though she had half the mind to help her; his presence was bothering her. They had only six minutes until the first bell, and she didn't feel like the boy trying to escort the Tori to class; not when she and Tori had Theatre History together. She just didn't feel like having him around.

"Were working on our project tonight, and will you just get it through your head she's not interested." She smirked as he shifted a questioning frown towards the younger Vega; that was presumably ignored. He huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sure she can find the time. She has more than enough time to finish; besides I'm pretty sure you aren't even cooperating with her. So why should she waste her time when you're not even giving her anything but a glare and a few snide comments on her outfit."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the half-Latina eyeing the both of them with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. She glared the boy down; he seemed to have forgotten how much damage she could do. He'd gotten bigger with their bickering since the break up and she needed to remind him why she was so dominate over the school. Clenching her Jaw she hardened her glare. She watched as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Even with this she didn't let up.

"I'd watch myself if I were you Beckett. Our project has nothing to do with you, nor is it any of your concern." He scoffed. Her nose flared in warning.

"I know for a fact she'll be doing all of the work Jade don't even try to pull that card." She took a menacing step forward. He knew very well she'd never turn in an assignment without some type of her input on it. She was a hard working student and if anyone should have known it would be him.

"You'd better snap your little ego back into place real soon before I-"

She frowned glaring towards the brunette.

"Sorry Beck but we need to head to class, and she's right though she could have worded it better," She sent Jade a disapproving look, before shifting her gaze back to Beck.

"We were going to work on our project tonight, I'd really love to help you but we really need to work on what exactly will be put in the documentary."

He flicked his eyes between the two. He opened and shut his mouth three times before letting out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe next time then…See you around. Tori." Jade rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

Sometimes she wondered why she bothered with him at all; but then she remembered how he was the only one who tried to understand her. He had been the only guy that tried to see who she really was underneath the façade she put on. He had managed to break down a few of her walls, he had made her his top priority; but like anyone else he had failed, and given up on finishing the job.

He didn't want to deal with the exhaustion. He was tired of her. He didn't want to deal with the hard task of breaking her down. He stopped everything they had for the last two years, because he felt like it was an impossible task. Maybe it's her fault. Maybe she should have let him in, if she had; then maybe she wouldn't be alone. They would probably still be the power couple of Hollywood Arts.

She shook her head.

No. They were too different; he was controlling. Beck was like her father in a sense. He wanted nothing more than to prove he could tame her. Yes he loved her, but he thought he could change her for the better. He thought he could make her into a perfect vision of his dream girl. A girl who fought back, but still had the decency to hold in her thoughts, he didn't want her personality. He just wanted to change her.

"Hey, you okay?" Jade turned away from the previous spot Beck occupied. She scoffed at the concerned expression Tori was sending her.

"I will be, as soon as you learn to mind your own business."

"The moment I drew your name out of that stupid hat Sikowits has, some of your business became my business. The sooner you acknowledge that, the sooner we will make progress in this project."

There it was. Tori Vega had once again managed to turn Goths rage into curiosity.

"And how did you come to that conclusion Vega?"

* * *

_**Yeah I know it was whack to end it right their…but I think this was a really boring chapter. I could change it, but I wanted to update for you guys. I'm sorry it took so long, and honestly I didn't think it would take me this long. Usually takes me about two days tops to finish a chapter, I've just been really lazy though. I think the laziness is sorta messing with my brain. Anyway the reason I stopped right here, is because I think I'm going to start writing this in first person. Tell me if you think I should, oh and sorry for the lame chapter….I guess the title had nothing to do with the chapter like I thought. Mmm…that's a little disappointing. Again sorry for lame update. (Oh I didn't re-read this) Sooo…could ya tell me my mistakes? **_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	5. Wicked

_**Sorry this took me a really long time to write. If I'm honest with you guy's, I've been really caught up on the other stories, but don't tell anyone, but this is one of my favorites to write. Shhh...I don't want that getting to any of the other story readers. Whelp here's chapter fifth. Ha- how's that for bad grammer. Yep...well Enjoy- wait almost forgot. Thank you guy's so much for the love of the story. I really appreciate it. And I love reading you guys reviews. And wow have to say ScottyBgood. You really make me rethink some of the chapters. Love your reviews. Well I should stop talking now huh? Yeah...Now seriously here's chapter five. Hope you Enjoy. **_

_**Title/Song: Wicked**_

_**Artist: Thousand Foot Krutch ( They are awesome )**_

* * *

**_Wicked_**

"Whether you admit it or not Jade, we're friends, and I care about you."

Her eyes bore into chocolate brown, and she was instantly reminded of coffee. She scoffed brushing past the tanned teen. When she flipped her head to glance at the girl Jade sighed. She didn't really feel like arguing with Tori today, or having said girl pester her all afternoon. Today was Tuesday and that meant there was another concert, so you could say she was in a fairly good mood. Deciding to play just a little nice today Jade turned her body to girl rooted in the same spot.

"Are you going to stand there all day or take me to class." She groaned when Tori's face instantly brightened and her lips held a beaming smile. Trying to ignore the way the girls cheekbones lifted in a way that reminded Jade of her previous pet bunny, she held out her bag to the girl.

"You're making me carry your bag?" Tori frowned.

Jade smirked her periced brow raising slightly. Huffing Tori snatched the gears of war bag.

Holding in a chuckle at the annoyed brunette Jade started to class, with Tori by her side. She only hoped that the girl would get the hint of silence. She didn't want to talk. Yes she let the Half-Latina escort her to class, but the other girls voice still annoyed her.

"So does this mean you'll finally give me some info?" Jade snorted at the wording, but making no indication that she'd answer the question.

"Come on Jade you can't just ignore me," The goth grimaced.

If anything was worse than hearing Tori Vegas voice, then it was surely the girls whine. It sounded so pathetic, a little high pitched, and irritated the hell out of Jade.

"You're walking me to class, and when you're walking me to class then there's no talking."

"Gank." Tori grumbled under her breath.

"What?" She flipped her head instantly to the raven haired - cheeks adorning a innocent smile.

"Nothing,"

Holding her tounge Jade narrowed her eyes trying her hardest to ignore the girls presence entirely.

* * *

Her eyes flicked to the boy sitting just a row ahead of her, and she scowled. She could hear the low laughter emitting from the brunette, and that irritated her. She had noticed the small lustful glances he sent towards the girl when she wasn't looking. He was just another revolting teen boy trying to get into the pants of the most desirable girl in the school. What only further agitated her was the naive teen sitting next to the boy.

She hadn't done anything but bluntly flirt back, and that alone seemed to spark another sense of hope behind his eyes. Jade sighed, turning her attention back to the ranting teacher. She would have to send him a personal message.

"Hey Tanner, " She waited until his head turned in her direction. She smirked at his bewildered expression.

"Stay back after class?" He nodded and decided not to speak his confusion.

Her eyes flicked to the brunette now facing her. She didn't even acknowledge the curious frown she was receiving. She didn't want Tori to know what she was about to do. The girl was already pestering her enough about being friends ever since senior year started, she didn't want to add the amount of hopeful glances sent her way. He was one of those secretly perverted guys, who hide behind a perfect 'American boy' facade.

He was the exact type of boy Tori would go for. Sweet and innocent on the outside, but dark, and vile on the inside. It was just something Tori wasn't very good at; picking guys she deemed date worthy. Jade could blame part of this on her naive, overly sweet attitude. Tori was the type that thought everyone deserved a second chance; no matter how much wrong they'd done her.

That characteristic would do her no good down the line, and Jade wanted nothing more than to scream at the girl for being so freaking caring. If she wasn't such a softy then Andre, Beck, and herself wouldn't have to do things like this. They wouldn't have to go behind the brunettes back and threaten guys like him who often tried to approach her.

She rolled her eye's, flicking her hand through her hair.

She hated doing this. Not only did serve as a reminder she actually cared for the girl, but it also meant she considered Tori a friend. She was only lucky enough no one had ever caught her in the act, she didn't need anyone finding out she actually found the brunette appealing enough to her to protect. In her opinion Tori didn't need the protection, as of now she did; though further down the line she knew Tori would somehow break free from that little 'care for everyone' faze.

So she decided until then, she would actually try to help the girl out. She knew she would be the first one Tori would go to if something bad did happen. It was like some unwritten promise they had. Whether Jade liked it or not, she had some type of silent connection with Tori, and she without a doubt owed the younger girl. She had helped her countless times, and Jade always proved to be a loyal a acquaintance; so why should things be any different now? She nodded.

This wasn't to help Tori. Nope this was for her, yeah she only did things like this to repay her debts to the girl. Yep...exactly.

She smirked once the familiar chimes of the bell met her ears. She watched the small interaction between Tori and the little pick silently. Tori seemed to hesitate a bit once she glanced towards the goth, but with a sigh and a small goodbye to Jade she left. Once the room only held the pair Jade stood slowly making her way towards the door. It shut with a small click and she smirked in satisfaction when she heard an audible gulp behind her. A small flick of her wrist and the two were locked in.

She purposely took her time back towards the blonde haired teen. Her hand slide the extra pair of scissors she always had on herself. Just in case she had to protect herself or get a point across someone...

"You know, Tanner I've got my favorite pair in a hand crafted case in my room for display. You know my favorite movie right Tanner?" She asked her voice dipping lowly. He nodded briskly.

"Right 'The Scissoring' you know what happens in that movie," Another nod. "Yep the crazed girl that comes back to kill her best friends." By now she was firmly pressed against him, with the scissors cutting small snippets of his golden hair.

"Yeah what everyone knows is that a classic Horror film kills off the first person within twenty minutes into the movie. You want to know who they usually kill off first? Well..._**It's. Always. The. Pretty. One."**_ Stressing each syllable she snipped noticeably large chunks of his hair. Setting the scissors down on the table beside him she gripped at his arm twisting it with just enough force. She grinned wickedly as his whimpers filled the room. Snatching back up the scissors she let them hover dangerously close to his lower half. Thumping the tips repeatedly on his jeans she tisked.

"O-okay just stop, please w-what do you want?" She smirked leaning in to let her lips graze his ear slightly.

"What I want...Hmm what do I want?" She murmured adding more force to his arm. He cried out in pain, and she widened her eye's as if she had made a huge discovery.

"I want you to stay the fuck away from Tori Vega," She pushed the tips of the blades harder into him and water started to pool in the corner of his eyes.

"Mmm..." She moaned soflty.

"Can you do that? Can you do that for me baby?" She didn't let up until small whimpers escaped his lips, and the water building up in his eyes finally rolled down his cheeks.

"Yes, Jade just stop okay? I won't go near her ever again. I won't even tell her this happened, just please stop." She smirked victoriously giving him a peck on the cheek, patting it gently.

"Mmm...You're such a good boy."

She muttered retracting herself from him. Fixing his collar, and smoothing out the wrinkles of his jacket she nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone where you got your haircut from alright? Want another visit from the 'Wicked Witch' now would ya?"

She laughed wholeheartedly slinging her gears of war bag over her shoulder. Her smirk grew when she let the door shut quietly and she could hear his low sobs breaking through the walls.

* * *

He was doing it again. Sikowits was speaking to them like he was a crazed man. The insane teacher was going on about how the law of attraction worked. How positive vibes only brought the most giving results in the end. How the universe didn't know what negative vibes were, how it only gave you what you asked for. Half of the things he said didn't have anything remotely to do with the lesson. This only served to further prove that he was insane.

So when he dismissed the class to do whatever Jade sighed in content. He was irritating her, she loved the man, but sometimes his topic switch was very irritating. Her mood further soured when Tori turned her seat so that she was facing the goth. She blinked in confusion as the rest of the group migrated around her to form a semi circle. They moved almost in sync, and that made her wonder if their group dynamic was just that perfect.

"So Jade I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" Jade smirked, at the hopeful gaze the brunette was currently sending her.

"Nope." She muttered popping the 'P' Tori pouted, and groaned.

"Why not?" Jade rolled her eye's dipping into the southern Belle accent she used for Tori.

"I have stuff to do tonight, and no I'm not going to tell you what it is."

She smirked when Tori huffed and turned her attention to Andre. Tori could be so childish sometimes. She didn't want to let anyone in on her little secret, and especially if that someone was Tori Vega. She already shared more information than she would like with her makeshift group of friends, and this meant too much to her just to give it away willy-nilly. This was something that just wasn't meant to be shared.

"Hey did you guys hear what happened to Tanner Nelson?" She smirked examining her scissor tips. From the corner of her eye she saw the small frown Tori sent her way.

"Umm...No what happened?" Tori shifted uncomfortably and Jade chuckled at the hesitancy in the girls voice.

"Yep apparently he has some deep psychological issues."

"Dude is completely nuts." Rex chimed in. Robbie continued.

"He had a mental break down during his R&amp;B vocals class. His parents had to take him home, he was pretty frazzled."

Tori blinked sending Jade an accusing frown. Jade shrugged raising a curious brow at the girl. They held a small staring contest. She really did want to know if Tori would actually call her out on it. Tori sighed shifting her attention back to the conversation.

"Did you see his hair cut?"

Tori's head whipped in Jades direction and Jade batted her eye's innocently towards the girls bewildered look.

"Jade!"

* * *

_**Yeah sorry for such a short chapter, but I haven't updated in like a month I think. Hope I didn't get too much off topic. This was just kind of a filler since I've waited so long to update. Please excuse the mistakes because I'm typing this on my phone, and I really don't like rereading my work because I think my chapters Suck sometimes. Anyway Next chapter is going to be a little interesting for ya...Mmm. I wonder what I mean by that. Just have to wait and find out.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	6. Young Valcano's

_**Yeah...Oh My god right? Geez I'm the worst, I know, but - You know what I'm not even going to make an excuse, totally my fault I haven't updated. I want to thank all of you guys though, I mean I know I'm not a efficient writer, but you guy's still read this soooo...Thank You! So I take all blame for the extremely late...overdue chapter. So yeah how about we just get to it? Here ya guy's go. Oh wait...Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

_**Title/Song; Young Valcano's**_

_**Artist; ( Yeah...How about you guy's figure that one out? I mean the band is pretty awesome *Dang it gave away a hint* ;) Anyway yep )**_

_**Disclaimer; I have not done one yet, and Whew boy am I glad they haven't caught me yet. Anyway...Don't own Victorious, or all that Jazz - ya know what let me just shut up.**_

* * *

_**Young Valcano's**_

Victoria Vega. A fascinating piece of art.

The name shouldn't even be mentioned within six feet of Jade West. Some 'Hollywood Arts' students would even argue that Jade had some odd sense, and knows just exactly when the girls name falls from someone's lips. Completely obsered; Not really. There was no hidden meaning behind the on flowing insults Jade shot towards the brunette...Well that is only to the naked eye. You'd have to terminate all distractions and focus on just how dilated those blue orbs were - though they did manage to change color from time to time - and that small piece was a very important to the Tori Vega - Jade West equation.

As much as they set up the front for everyone it was few that saw the staggering slip ups. Jade West had a knack for control. Yet that simple fact that she couldn't take inevitable matters into her own hands showed. It showed like see through glass. The way her eyes glazed over when she noticed the small fire start to ignite in Tori's coffee brown eyes - it was almost unimportant. Or how dark and big her pupils dilated when Tori actually showed up ready to retort her own opinion ( Come back )

Or maybe it was how everyone missed the way Tori pursed her lips every time the goth entered the room, ready to fight back if needed. It was just Tori being ready to defend herself; It was also how her eyes always seemed to drag down a little slower than - necessary - Jade's figure. Like she was trying to size her up.

Though one would have to wonder why they both chose to steal quick glances while the other isn't looking. Some students didn't. It was almost as if they were physical attracted to one another - scratch that they so are. Yet that drew deeper than you'd think. They hadn't accepted the attraction just yet, but they both did accept the idea of being completely infatuated with one another. The fascination was plain and obvious as day.

Fascination - _The power to fascinate someone; the quality of being fascinating. _Obsessed - _An intense but short - lived passion or admiration for someone or something. _See two totally different definitions, and yet holding so many similarities. Well...One) similarity Tori Vega feeling both of them towards the one and only Jade West...And Two) Jade West becoming fascinated and bossed with everything Tori Vega.

Point blank period. Jade West and Tori Vega was in denial...and they were denying something big.

* * *

_'You're our management. So manage us cheek bones.' - __**Beca**_

Staring down at the text gave the brunette mixed emotions. It amused her how blant her friends could be, but none the less she was irritated by the fact they had texted her during school hours. Her eyes searched the halls instantly, she didn't even want to acknowledge the quickening of her heartbeat.

This was nothing new though, but she would never get use to the way her pulse rung in her ears, or how her anxiety always spiked up drastically. The feeling was sickening really, but she couldn't deny it gave her a sort of rush; exhilarating really. When everyone seemed to be busying themselves she rolled her eyes at her paranoia. Still not taking the risk she hunched over her locker blocking out anyone that could try to take a peak over her shoulder. Moments like these made her feel guilty, like she was some sort of cheap liar. She's never felt the need to tell anyone and no one has even questioned her about the secret ( Not like they'd suspect anything anyway ) still it was unsettling to keep this from everyone...her friends.

Why she was choosing to keep this from her friends was beyond her, but in her defense she didn't want to go through the pain of telling everyone about this. When she told Trina ( More like her sister catching her in the act ) there was questions being thrown her way, and a lot of blackmailing. She just didn't want to go through all of that...It seemed exhausting. Besides it wasn't like she could either.

They had made a pact; a rule of some sorts. 'Don't tell anyone, if siblings finds out that can be an exception. Just make sure no one else knows, including; friends, parents, and on occasion boyfriend/Girlfriend's.' Fair enough rule, she had to agree though. They couldn't really trust anyone, it seemed that anyone and everyone nowadays were practically gossip hounds. If it was exposed it would take out the meaning of the reason they even started this. It was for a good cause. Something that they couldn't just spread around.

"What the hell are you sneaking for?"

The rush was back, and she reacted on complete instincts. Jerking up at the sudden familiar voice; that seemed awfully close Tori slammed her head into the side of her locker. A moment of groaning passed before she hastily threw her phone in her locker shutting it with panicked force. Turning around her eyes scanned for the 'creeper' who snuck up on her so easily. When they landed on a smirking goth eyebrow raised in question, she frowned, and before she knew it she was glaring at the girl. While her heart lowered to a normal pace she tried to keep her eyes solely on Jade.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

Jade shrugged rolling her eyes; sipping on a cup of coffee that seemed to always be placed into her hands. Narrowing her are eyes at the goth Tori tried to observe her movements. Satisfied when she didn't see any indication the girl hadn't seen anything she sighed. Though Jade was a fairly ( Amazing really ) actor Tori didn't know if she could actually pin point the goths antics.

"You were creeping on me." Tori replied accusingly, causing Jade to groan in irritation.

"Look, Vega I'm not going to sit here and let you accuse me of things I've obviously done. On to more relevant things are you going to tell me why you're being so sneaky or not?"

You ever have those moments where you know you're going to be called out on a lie. The one where if you hesitant to long or answer to quickly you instantly just gave it away? Well... this wasn't one of those encounters. Jade had already caught her, and Tori knew she was testing her. Answer right or wrong, Jade will still snoop around for answers. It was apart of the goths hatred of being excluded out of information. Pondering the options a second to long, Tori winced when the brooding goth'sgoths eyes narrowed accusingly. Lie - and have Jade have even more the reason to be nosey - or tell the truth - while still giving Jade all the reason to call her on a bluff. There was no win situation for the brunette. Huffing Tori raked a hand through her hair toulousing the thick locks...

"I don't ask you about your business, so do you mind sticking your nose elsewhere?"

"You're hiding something Vega, so I'm making it my business."

There reaction time to each other was outstanding. Tori stood hand clenching her bag, Jade arms crossed wight shifted to her dominant side. There eyes blazed together set in determination. Not something usual per say, but how close they were was very...well let's just say it turned a few heads.

"All I'm saying is I'd really appreciate it if you'd respect my personal buisness Jade." Jade snorted in objection.

"What business do you have that isn't written in bold letters across the world wide newspaper. You're an open book...pretty damn boring to."

"Then please do tell me why you're sniffing around fishing for more info about me? Sounds like I'm interesting enough to catch your attention."

That was it. Jade took just one step closer, Tori following her movements swiftly. They were a mere feet apart - if that - and it was pretty damn nerve wrecking if you'd ask them. There breathing mingled together forming a perfect synchronized harmony. Chest rising with the bubbling anger. The lack of space had thrown them both off. Though the pride they both had showed, when they professionally ignored the bothersome feeling. Instead they continued to stare the other down, waiting for the other to slip up. Trying to spot that small piece of weakness they always found in each other.

"You know what I'm no liar Vega, I'll admit- it. You fascinate me. Just the thoughts that someone out there has enough pride not to back down form me...is really thrilling. Humiliating you isn't really a hobby, I take more serious than that. It's a job. A life goal really. You have that fire, and you know what? It's pretty fucking exciting."

Tori blinked staggering back; momentarily stunned. Jade smirked leaning against the girls locker tauntingly. There it was...Jade had found that weakness. The element of surprise, and Tori was certainly shell-shocked. Shamefully Tori had to admit that Jade played her well. For a moment she actually believed the goths words. It had taken a few seconds for the hint of sarcasm to overshadow the sincerity.

"What's wrong Vega? Aren't you all about honesty, because if we are friends like you say, then surly we'd have to share things...they do say honesty is the best trait to a friendship. Right?"

Slowly recovering Tori frowned. This was something new. Jade never tried to toy with her like this, it was just something out of the blue. What really ticked her off, is that she actually fell for that manipulation. Two can play this. Tori was an actress who was just as good as Jade, she could do this. Grinning Tori nodded, her usual perk armed and ready.

"You're right. And since we're two friends who haven't made much progress in their documentary, Maybe _you my friend_ would like to come over tonight to work on it with me? You'd do that right? I mean we are bestiesbe sties and all."

Jade continued on smirking. She wouldn't let Tori Vega throw her off the loop again. Neither would Tori, as she smiled encouragingly. Jade would no doubt take the bait. Too bad she had something planned just because in these situations Jade was so predictable.

"I have nothing planned, so I don't see why not."

"Okay great, see you at seven. Bye Jade."

It was dangerous, and Tori knew that, but she had half a second to think about the consequences. So to say her lack of better judgment was a little off, wouldn't be a complete lie.

"Whateve-"

Tori hurriedly made her way towards the front doors. Jade tensed body and mind shutting down instantly. She didn't have time to even turn to the retreating Vega. Yet all she could register, was they way her cheek tingled and burned all the same. When a locker slammed shut down a few rows did she snap out of it. She registered one thing. The tingles and also the soft pair of lips that had previously occupied her cheek.

* * *

Tori Vega sighed. Not only for her building frustration, but also her reeling mind. The buzz in her pocket stopped her from walking into the busy parking lot on autopilot. Brows deep below it's average position, Tori fished it out sighing once again after spotting the familiar name flashing across her screen.

_'I know you read my first text cheekbones. Jeez I knew that school was a big distraction, but not responding to my text. Oh that's just rude. Anyway were coming over at six tonight. So don't make any plans you bozo.'- __**Beca**_

* * *

_**Oh wow I lied again about revealing the singer...Well there you have it folks, I'm the biggest liar of them all...Nah honestly I'm sorry about this random update. Not even going to say I'll update tomorrow, because I know I won't. But I hope it'd be soon.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	7. Law Of Attraction

_**Law of Attraction**_

The universe moves in different ways for everyone. It's really like water a substance that you can bend at your will, one that can mold into any container for perfectly settling into it's shape. They say that you attract what you ask for, your thoughts are what causes the positive and negative in life. Yet in true honesty it'd be very hard to monitor what your thoughts process. Very complicated, but can be broken down to what every likes; simplistic. The universe could care less on what you ask for. It's a possibility that anything and everything you ask for can become a reality. You'd just have to undying faith that the universe will bend at your will, and it'd give you what you wish. Even if you worry about it so much, you ever wonder why it still happens. The law of attraction.

It only takes maybe one time of worry, and a large amount of emotions into that thought. Then it'd happen, maybe later on in life or very soon, but it'd happen. When no one ever knows, because time truly doesn't exists. There's only ever the now, and future. Don't ever think about the past. That only triggers something that shouldn't be. Having read many books on science, chemistry, the universe, and biology, Tori can proudly admit she has one of the highest grades regarding science in her grade.

The law of attraction was the first topic that even drew her into her quest to learn more about the universe. She had read many books on the matter, she strongly believed in it to. Yet she knew that she had failed to meet the qualifications on a positive attraction.

If she had, then she wouldn't be here now. Jade wouldn't be sitting in on her bright sofa, while she sat on the kitchen counter. Then right now Victoria Vega wouldn't be participating in a hardcore staring match with Jade West. Or rather she was staring at Jade occasionally sending a concerning frown towards her front door, while Jade glared at her. She sighed when Jade huffed, audibly announcing her irritation.

"Your a rash Vega." Jade mumbled with a scowl, even Tori had to admit the girl was in an abnormally foul mood...Fouler than usual.

So when Jade got up to move into the kitchen, Tori watched with a worried frown, and narrowed eyes. God she forgot to hide all the cutlery. Even then she simply watched, stared as the goth moved past her slowly...Letting Tori get a nose full of raspberry shampoo. Which was weird, because Tori was always so positive Jade would smell of death, and decaying corps ( Which now she had to admit was surly stupid of her to think) While she didn't tear her eyes away from the emotionally dark teen, she let them wander over the backside digging through her refrigerator.

Her thoughts didn't even connect as to why she didn't look away either. So she had to admit she had profoundly blushed when Jade turned around soda in hand, eyebrows drawn into a tight frown. Jade didn't seem to notice though, and she was sincerely grateful for that.

"Are we going to get this over with or not?" Tori frowned at how much snark was actually put into the other girls voice.

"Do you have to be so rude Jade?"

Jade scoffed, but said nothing else unconsciously leaning against the nearest counter top...That was conveniently across from the one Tori was currently sitting on.

"Are you going to tell me why you were being so secretive?" Tori frowned at the counter question. She should have know Jade wouldn't drop something like that.

"I wasn't," She huffed.

"You seem a bit irritated. You know frustration is a way of telling you have something to hide." Jade smirked.

"I'm not irritated, and will you stop doing that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jade answered flatly.

In all truth she knew exactly what Tori was talking about. Jade had long since found that keeping a calm voice when the girl was worked up would further agitate her. Tori didn't like to feel like she was the only one getting angry over anything.

"That what you're doing- You...Look Jade can we just agree to work on the documentary, no fighting, just call it truce please?"

"Whatever Vega," She muttered softly.

Even with the mutual agreement neither of the pair moved, choosing instead to stay put and stare. Tori paused for just a second thoughts swirling around with images of the dark haired teen; Staring with thoughts she could only describe as forbidden. Her eyes flicked to the small piercing embedded on the girls nose, when she caught the small glimmer. The sudden thought was small, and could be classified as only a compliment, but she scoffed at herself. She shouldn't be thinking about how that nose piercing makes Jades personality seem just a bit appealing. Or how it enhanced that bad ass aurora Jade put out. No, No, No...Tori sighed, but still kept her eyes locked on the pale beauty.

"Oh the queen has arrived, and she demands a spoken agreement from her management!"

_What?_

It took her a moment. For her own brain to process why Jade stared behind her with a questioning scowl. To notice that the room had seemingly grown very silent, making her think that she had even gone def herself. Tori didn't want to catch up with the scene that was slowly playing out behind her.

"Well damn, didn't know you'd have another friend over...And a gorgeous one at that."

So instead of actually dealing with the problem she was currently in; Tori decided to simply agree with the male, because in fact Jade was indeed gorgeous.

* * *

_**Mmmhmm...I'm gonna cut this off right now. Yeah I lie a lot, can't really say you guys should trust me much.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
